The Kidnapped Baby
by Miss Rapper
Summary: When a baby goes missing at a museum, the detectives have to find her before she ends up dead


Part 1:Museum Snatching

It was a regular day in New York and a mother was taking her baby to the museum.

''You see that? That's a old dinosaur.'' said Ty'Kirra Charles.

She was talking to her 12 month old baby and her name was Lucy Charles.

Ty'Kirra was looking at something else and when she turned to look at her baby she was gone and Ty'Kirra was screaming and she said,'' Where is my baby?!''

That was when her husband Joey Charles ran to her and asked,'' What's wrong?''

''Lucy's gone!'' cried Ty'Kirra.

''What? Did you see who took her?'' asked Joey.

''No, I was looking somewhere else for a few seconds and when I looked back she was gone.'' said Ty'Kirra.

''I'm gonna call the police, you stay here.'' said Joey.

Ty'Kirra was crying until the police got there and then Detective Benson asked,'' Can you tell me what happened?''

''I was just looking at something else for a few seconds and when I turned back around Lucy was gone, I didn't even hear anyone around.'' said Ty'Kirra.

''Where was your husband?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''He was getting us a snack.'' said Ty'Kirra.

''Ok. Is there anyone you know who would want to take your daughter?'' asked Detective Benson.

'' My old friend, when I told her that me and Joey was gonna have a baby she was happy and then one night I decided to sleep at her house and while I was sleeping she had cut me on my stomach and when I told asked her why she was doing that she said she loved my husband and that I wasn't going to get in the way and when she tried to stab me I kicked her and called the cops. I had to stay in the house until the cops came and I thought she might get me so I knocked her out with one of her vases, she was sentenced to 3 years in prison, I was so scared to have the baby because I kept thinking about her every time but then my husband told me that a baby would make us a better family so we had a baby and I forgot about her but then she got out and I was scared for my life but my husband was there for me and Lucy.'' said Ty'Kirra.

''Do you know where she is now?'' asked Detective Benson.

''No, we don't talk to her anymore.'' said Joey.

''What's her name?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Lola Meloni.'' said Joey.

''Thank you and don't worry, we'll find your daughter.'' said Detective Benson.

* * *

Part 2: Talking With Lola and The Adoption Agency

The Detectives found out that Lola Meloni lived at Oak Street, her house number was 189.

They stepped up to her door and rang the bell.

A woman holding a baby said,'' Can I help you with something?''

''Yes we need to talk to you, can we come in?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Sure.'' said Lola.

They walked in and Olivia said,'' That's a cute baby, what's her name?''

''Bethany Meloni.'' said Lola.

''Do you know a woman named Ty'Kirra Charles?'' asked Elliot.

''Yeah and ever since I got out of jail I don't talk to her, and then I got married.'' said Lola.

''Did you know her baby was kidnapped?'' asked Olivia.

''I know what you're thinking and I didn't take her baby, I adopted Bethany a month ago and if you don't believe me check the adoption agency list and you will find my name.'' said Lola.

And that's what they did because they wanted to make sure she wasn't lying or anything.

''We're Detectives Benson and Stabler, can we see your adoption list?'' Elliot asked.

''Why?'' asked the manager and her name is Velma Howard.

''Because a woman's baby was kidnapped and she thinks that one of these women took her daughter.'' Olivia said.

''Ok, here you go.'' said Velma.

They looked at the list and then Elliot said,'' I guess she was telling the truth.''

''Yeah. I guess she didn't do it.'' said Olivia.

''Thank you for your time.'' said Elliot.

''Wait there was only one baby here, I know who you are talking about Lola Meloni, she would come in here all the time and ask me if we had a baby and I told her no every time and then she came back because she really wanted a baby.'' said Velma.

''Do you know a woman named Ty'Kirra Charles?'' Olivia asked.

''No but I think I know her husband, is his name Joey Charles?'' asked Velma.

''Yes, how do you know him?'' Elliot asked.

''Because he paid for Mrs. Meloni's adoption money.'' said Velma.

''I wonder why he did that.'' said Olivia.

The Detectives went to the Charles' home and when they rang the door bell Ty'Kirra answered the door and asked,'' Did you find our daughter?''

''No but we need to talk to your husband.'' said Elliot.

''Ok he's sitting down right now.'' said Ty'Kirra.

They walked in and Joey asked,'' What are they doing here?''

''They need to talk to you.'' said Ty'Kirra.

''Why did you pay for Lola's adoption money?'' Olivia asked.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Joey.

''We know you paid for her adoption money.'' Elliot said.

''Is that true?'' asked Ty'Kirra.

''Yes, the only reason I did it because I wanted her to leave us alone, I wanted her to have her own child, I paid the money and she signed her name.'' said Joey.

''I thought we weren't suppose to talk to her, but you went behind my back and did it.'' said Ty'Kirra.

''I just wanted her to leave us alone, if I hadn't done it she would have killed us and took the baby.'' said Joey.

''Did you help her take our baby?'' asked Ty'Kirra.

''What? No I didn't we made a deal that if I helped her she would leave us alone, you know I loved Lucy.'' said Joey.

''Yeah, like I believe that.'' said Ty'Kirra.

Ty'Kirra ran upstairs and then Joey said,'' I think you should leave.

''If we find out you made someone take your own daughter you will go down.'' said Olivia.

''I don't think that will happen because I didn't do anything.'' said Joey.

''So much for that.'' said Elliot.

''If he did do it why did he do it? Why get rid of his own daughter?'' Olivia asked.

''I don't know but we are gonna find out.'' said Elliot.

They decided to go back to Special Victims Unit and do some research on Joey Charles.

''It said he was arrested for rape, kidnapping, and stealing.'' said Olivia.

''Did it said anything about murder?'' asked Elliot.

''No but when he was 13 the police thought he killed a boy and he said no and after that they couldn't prove if he did it of not.'' said Olivia.

''What if he did do it but he convinced them that he didn't do it.'' said Elliot.

''Maybe but they didn't know.'' said Olivia.

''Let's talk to his mom, I know where she lives.'' said Elliot.

The Detectives went to Joey's mom's house and a woman opened the door and she asked,'' Can I help you with something?''

''Yes, are you Joey Charles' mother?'' asked Olivia.

''Yes, who are you?'' asked the elder.

''We're Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, we need to ask you some questions about your son.'' said Elliot.

''Oh, you can come in and by the way my name is Gretchen Charles.'' said Gretchen.

''When your son was a kid did he get in trouble a lot?'' asked Olivia.

''Sometimes, he broke in houses, stores, and schools. He once was charged with rape but I know he didn't do it because that girl was lying.'' Gretchen said.

''Why do you say that?'' Elliot asked.

''Because he broke up with her and she said he was gonna pay, he tried to tell the police that she said that but they didn't listen to him because of all the other things he did.'' said Gretchen.

''Did he ever murder anyone?'' asked Olivia.

''No but the police thought he killed a kid from his school and I told them that he was at home sleeping and he was off the hook.'' said Gretchen.

''So whatever your son said you thought it was true?'' Elliot asked.

''I knew it was true, sometimes he would tell a tiny lie but it was about his homework most of the times.'' said Gretchen.

''Did he kidnap anyone or did he steal anything from anyone?'' asked Olivia.

''No, he didn't kidnap that boy, that boy took him.'' said Gretchen.

''How do you know that?'' asked Elliot.

''That boy was gay and he liked Joey but Joey didn't like him, then one day he asked Joey if he could go out with him and when he said no he kidnapped Joey and raped him, when the police got there the boy told them that Joey took him and raped him and the police believed him.'' said Gretchen.

''Where's Joey's father?'' asked Olivia.

''We got a divorce because I caught him beating our son, he would put the beatings on the internet and all his friends would send comments and say that they liked them.'' said Gretchen.

''Your son's daughter was kidnapped and we need everyone help.'' said Elliot.

''What? I may know who took her.'' said Gretchen.

''Really, who?'' asked Olivia.

''His ex-wife, she always wanted a child but he caught her kissing another man and he found out that they were going out, when she found out that he had a child she started to send him e-mails saying that she would get their daughter but I don't know where she lives.'' said Gretchen.

''Do you see her in town?'' asked Elliot.

''Yes, she always asked me how the baby was doing and I asked her why she was asking and she said she just wanted to know because she care for kids.'' said Gretchen.

''Thank you for all your help and we will try to find your granddaughter.'' said Olivia.

* * *

Part 3:The Mystery Woman

The Detectives didn't know the woman so they decided to look her up and what they found about her was crazy.

It turns out that his ex-wife was sent to jail for stalking her boyfriend after he broke up with her and when he got married she would break into their house and tried to kill his wife and sometimes they would find her sleep on the couch with one of her ex-boyfriend's shirt.

''It says after she got out of jail she would be with a parole officer because they thought she might go to his house again.'' said Elliot.

''She was one crazy girl.'' said Olivia.

''Yeah I know.'' said Elliot.

''Do you think she would something like this?'' asked Olivia.

''Maybe, she is crazy so why shouldn't she have done it?'' asked Elliot.

''I wonder where she stays.'' said Olivia.

''Maybe somewhere near them.'' said Elliot.

They soon figured out where she lived and that was when they went to her house.

''May I help you?'' asked the woman.

''We're detectives Benson and Stabler, are you Lily Prescott?'' asked Olivia.

''Yes. If my ex-boyfriend sent you I didn't do anything, I was working at the pizza place down town.'' said Lily.

''Did you know that your ex- boyfriend's daughter was missing?'' asked Elliot.

''No but I know what you're thinking, you think I did it but I didn't.'' said Lily.

''If we go to the pizza place and ask your boss if you were at work what do you think he will say?'' asked Olivia.

''You can go ask him but he will tell you that I was there all day.'' said Lily.

And that's what they did, they went to the pizza place and when they got there Elliot asked, ''Do you know Lily Prescott?''

''Yes, she works here.'' said the boss.

''Was she here working all day?' asked Olivia.

''Yeah, she worked until 6:00p.m.'' said the boss.

''Do you think she is capable of kidnapping someone or a baby?'' asked Elliot.

''Maybe but she wouldn't because she knows if she does she will go to jail.'' said the boss.

''Did she ever take a break or come in late for work?'' asked Olivia.

''No. When she needs to come to work I pick her up and for her lunch break she eats in front of the customers.'' said the boss.

''So there is nothing wrong about her?'' Elliot asked.

''No, she is perfect but when she drinks she goes crazy.'' said the boss.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Olivia.

''One time she came to work and she was drunk, she gave people the wrong food, she tripped on things, and she kicked out customers.'' said the boss.

''What else did she do?'' asked Elliot.

''Well one time she called her ex- boyfriend and she told him that he will regret leaving her and she also said that she would come to his house and take their baby, then she hung up.'' said the boss.

''When was that?'' asked Olivia.

''Before that baby was kidnapped but she was here all day and she never left work so she didn't do it.'' said the boss.

''Does she have a boyfriend?'' asked Elliot.

''No.'' said the boss.

''Well we saw a picture of you in her house, can you explain that?'' asked Olivia.

''Fine, I'm going out with her but if you are thinking this I didn't take that baby.'' said the boss.

''You have to know who could have done it.'' said Elliot.

''If you ask me you need to look at the mom, Lily told me that she heard the mom say that she was getting tired of the baby and that she wanted to get rid of it. I think the mom hired someone to take her child.'' the boss said.

* * *

Part 4: Did Ty'Kirra Do It?

The detectives went to Ty'Kirra's apartment and when she opened the door she said, ''I am very busy right now, you can come back later.''

''We need to talk to you right now.'' Olivia said.

''Ok.'' Ty'Kirra said.

They walked in and Elliot asked, ''Where's your husband?''

''I don't know, he said he was going to go get some fresh air.'' Ty'Kirra said.

Olivia pulled Elliot to the side and said, ''I think I should just ask her because the more we push her the more she will hold back.''

''Due whatever it takes to get her to talk, that baby may not have that long to live.'' Elliot said.

They turned back around and Olivia asked, ''Do you love your baby?''

''Yeah, why do you ask?'' Ty'Kirra asked.

''Because someone said you were getting tired of the baby and wanted to get rid of her.'' Elliot said.

''Who told you that? Was it Lily's boss?'' Ty'Kirra asked.

''Why do you think it was him?'' Olivia asked.

''Because when we were in college we went out a few times and when I caught him kissing another girl I broke up with him and he told me that I was making a mistake and he would get me one day. He always hated me since then and I can't got in his shop without him telling everyone I was a crazy woman who thinks it's 1942, he makes me so mad sometimes that I want to kill him but I can't do it because I don't want to stoop to his level.'' Ty'Kirra said.

''So you think that he made the whole thing up about you?'' Elliot asked.

''Yeah I think that and I also think that he took my baby.'' Ty'Kirra said.

''Why do you think he took Lucy?'' Olivia asked.

''Because he said that my baby won't live long and he tried to take her one time but the judge wouldn't anything because they were buddies and I couldn't do anything else but leave the courthouse.'' Ty'Kirra said.

''Do you love your baby?'' Elliot asked.

''I told you I do.'' Ty'Kirra said.

''Just checking.'' Olivia asked.

* * *

Part 5:They Have the Guy Of Gal?

They went back to the precint and Elliot told all the detectives and captain Cragen, ''We have 4 suspects: Ty'Kirra, Joey, Lily, and Lily's boss but his real name is John Duncan.''

''John said that Ty'Kirra did it and that she hired someone to kidnap her baby but she said that he did it to get back at her for breaking up with him.'' Olivia said.

''Her husband Joey could have done it.'' Elliot said.

''How?'' Olivia asked.

''When she went missing at the museum Joey wasn't there, he could have snatched the baby.'' Elliot said.

''How could he have hid Lucy? It would have taken him a long time to do it.'' Olivia said.

''He could have asked someone for help, that person he hired could have been waiting outside and when Joey got the baby he gave her to the assistant and went back to the museum before his wife noticed.'' Elliot said.

''Who could have helped him? It could be Lily or John.'' Olivia said.

''John could have helped him because he was the least likely person to suspect, he could have left the shop that day and helped John kidnap his child.'' Elliot said.

''We need to talk to Lily, if she says he was not at work then we can question him and Joey.'' Olivia said.

The Detectives went to Lily's house and when she opened the door she asked, ''What are doing back here?''

''We just need to ask you about your boss.'' Elliot said.

''What do you need to know?'' Lily asked.

''On the day Lucy went missing, did your boss come to work?'' Olivia asked.

''No, he called me and said that I need to work the shop because he was sick and he hung up really fast.'' Lily said.

''Did he sound sick?'' Elliot asked.

''I asked him that but he hung up before I could finish my question.'' Lily said.

''Ok, that will be all.'' Olivia said.

Before they left Lily said to them, ''I read his journal saying he was going to take Lucy and I wanted to call the police but he said he would kill me if I told anyone.''

* * *

Part 6: She's Okay

They went to the precint and found out that Joey has a warehouse and they decided to go there and see if Lucy was there.

When they made it they found Lucy sitting in a chair and no one was around.

Detective Stabler looked over his shoulder and said, ''Freeze John.''

John held up his hands and said, ''I didn't do anything.''

''Yeah right, where's Joey?'' Elliot asked.

''Behind you.'' Joey said.

Elliot turned around and saw that he was holding a gun to Olivia and Lucy's head.

''Put down the gun.'' Elliot said.

''No, you put yours down and your partner and my baby lives.'' Joey said.

''You know you wouldn't shoot Lucy.'' Elliot said.

''Yes I can, my last wife I had, I killed her and my 2 month old son because she was cheating on me.'' Joey said.

''Joey look at your baby, she hasn't been in this world that long and you know you want her to grow up and have a good life, you don't want to end it do you?'' Elliot asked.

Joey looked at his baby and said, ''I want her to grow up and be like me.''

''Joey, if you let her go now we can help you and get you help.'' Elliot said.

Joey looked at his child again and let her and Olivia go.

''Now give me the gun.'' Elliot said.

Joey looked at it and gave Elliot the gun.

They locked John and Joey up and when Ty'Kirra got her baby back she said to the detectives, ''Thank you very much, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have my baby here with my today.''

They both went back to the precint and thought justice was done and Elliot asked Olivia, ''You wanna go grab something to eat?''

''Sure.'' Olivia said.


End file.
